The LIFE SKILLS SYSTEM is a software-based educational tool that will permit learning disabled junior high school students to experience controllable, realistic life situations within a non-threatening context, and to practice handling such situations repeatedly and at their own pace. Through computerized role-play exercises, students will interact with computer-generated interactive fictions replete with simulated characters with consistent personalities and traits; faithfully-rendered physical objects and phenomena; physical and social settings relevant to the students' own lives; and lifelike depictions of the type of social situations that daily confront LD children. The System will be designed to be used easily by teachers, researchers and students alike. The research and development required to develop the System will make significant contributions to the field of microcomputer simulation theory and technique.